Haitiball
Republic of Haitiball |nativename = : République d'Haïti : Repiblik Ayiti |founded = January 1, 1804 |image = haitiballcreole.png |caption = Je need more monies.... |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Calm, Bad temper, Kind in general, Stingy |language = Haitian Creole French English |type = Latin-American |capital = Port-au-Princeball |affiliation = UNball NAMball |religion = Christianity Voodoo |friends = Franceball (sometimes) USAball Brazilball Chileball Canadaball Turkeyball Jamaicaball |enemies = Dominican Republicball Franceball (sometimes) |likes = Beach, fishing, Francophonie, cruises, mangos, kompa, rhum, voodoo, independence |hates = Earthquakes, Hurricanes (especially Matthew), having to deal with the fact that he's poorer than his neighbors (*cough cough* Dominican Republic *cough cough*), Hispanic, poverty, Papa Doc, Baby Doc |predecessor = Second Empire of Haitiball |intospace = Oui, with the skeletons of dead people because of earthquakes! |bork = mango mango, masisi (in Chileball) |food = Labouyi Bannann |status = Switching from one "president" to another |reality = ���� Republic of Haitiball ���� |gender = Male }} Haitiball, officially the Republic of Haitiball is a very poor countryball in the Caribbean. His only neighbor is the Dominican Republicball whom he shares the island of Hispaniola with. History Haitiball was born as 7ball, and discovered/adopted by Franceball. He was used for sugar cane and slaves. Nowadays, Haitiball is an independent countryball since 1804, after beating Franceball in a battle. Haitiball became the most 8ball country in the Caribbean after making the 2balls go off the island. Haitiball switched between being a Kingdom, Empire, Republic and Anarchy since independence. Before, Haitiball was known for it's tourism industry, mango, kompa music, and beaches. Nowadays, Haitiball is known for poverty. Haitiball finally elected a new President on November 20, 2016. Recently, he is suffering from riots caused by an increase in gas prices, which caused Jack Lafontant to resign and left the country without a prime minister. Haitiball also can into 1974 World Cup, and got first runner-up in the Miss Universe 2016 competition in Philippinesball with Raquel Pélissier, just behind his mother Franceball's candidate Iris Mittenaere. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * USAball - Gave aid to me during earthquake and Hurricane Matthew but I insists that Navassa Islandball should be given back to me. Fat burger who callings me shithole REMOVE! * Brazilball - One of my best friends, he helps me a lot with food and peace missions. * Turkeyball - Thank for helping me after the earthquake Enemies * Franceball - Mother whom I hates because of beings the cause of my problems * Dominican Republicball - Cousin who I have many border disputes and envy his moneys plz gib som ;_; and is also racist. I must learn to work with him though.. *Liechtensteinball - FLAG STEALER!!! How to draw Haitiball is similar to Liechtensteinball, but with a difference: # Divide the basic circle shape into two horizontal stripes # Color them of blue and red # Draw the coat of arms of Haiti in a white rectangle in the center # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery R1kxYBO d.jpg Cl7iyge9d6t11.png|credit from SunnyChow Za27j3r927m11.png|credit from burritoburkito6 2KOeDjX.png|credit from wikipedia_org N2TeqtL.png Hisanpol1.jpg Hateiball.png Haitiball.png Haiti-icon.png DJsj0xr.png Cdc98b83008f8c4d18b00e29a6a4aa5c.jpg Haiti Can't Catch a Break.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Life, Liberté, and the Pursuit of Happiness.png 618Liechtenstein-at-the-Olympics.png The adventures of the 'H' Countries (and Hong Kong).png Pgmzmyw.png PrZa8PU.png FEGm8Pm.png YWmQ6KD.png 8ioDL35.png eyjiKS8.png 'difY7rG.png VoNkUek.png JRiXbVD.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Voodoo Beans.png }} zh:海地球 Category:Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Haitiball Category:Island Countryball Category:Haitian Creole Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Red Blue Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Burger Lovers Category:North America Category:Corrupt Category:World Cup Participants Category:Africa